


for your safety.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Vore, but it's still vore, it's not sexual i mean, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: V is for Vore and you cannot change my mind.Actually it's just a normal fic, not a crack or something.Enjoy!





	for your safety.

You were painfully aware that this place was doing no good to you. Constant nerves, the risk of too many different scenarios to even prepare for, the elixir you were _almost_ given, the people who held you hostage even though… you had nothing to do with the whole situation.

It wasn’t _your_ war. It was an accident you’ve been put in a place like this. You didn’t know these people and neither did you know how to help them, even if you really wanted to.

But all you’ve got, was even more stress, even more fear, even more… not knowing, how your next day would look like.

And you couldn’t help but feel yourself falter, too nervous to sleep, with your stomach so clenched you couldn’t eat either. You felt tired all the time and it didn’t take long for you to get sick. With your forehead burning from a fever, and your muscles aching too much to get out of the bed.

It didn’t take Ray long to notice. But he couldn’t know how to help you. He couldn’t understand.

All he could, was to cure the physical symptoms. And so he promised to do.

That evening, when you were buried in the bedsheets, with your phone in your hands, yet too drowsy to use it, you heard the knocking on the door and sat up slowly, letting out a weak, feverish “come in”.

The man in magenta suit smiled softly, greeting you. He clearly was in hurry and you didn’t want to bother him. He asked you about your wellbeing, as he always would. He was polite and almost cheerful, yet you could notice him constantly worried from how he watched you, trying to figure out how sick you _actually_ were. You obviously wouldn’t tell him everything… Yet he just knew.

From the pocket of his suit, he took out a small bottle with a label on it. All it read was some numbers, but you panicked internally, recalling the last time he was to give you something to drink.

“I-it’s not the elixir” he said quickly, seeing your eyes widen in fear. “It’s a medicine… An actual one. It should put you to sleep for some time and let your body regenerate. Please, take it before going to sleep. It’ll make you feel better.”

Sleep surely was what you needed and you nodded, taking the bottle and placing it on your night drawer.

Ray excused himself and left, and you slumped down onto the bed, trying to ignore the headache that most likely stemmed from the fever.

Not even five minutes passed before you heard the knocking again. But you instantly knew that it’s someone else, Ray’s knocking always was… just different.

“Come in…?” you said, a bit unsure. The knob moved and the door opened, revealing the only face that could actually make you relieved.

It was V and, even though he seemed – as always – nervous, his presence made you calm down in an instant. You smiled softly.

“Hi there…”

V sighed.

“You don’t look well… But I’m glad nothing bad happened to you yet” he said quietly, checking if there was no one following him outside the room. He went in and closed the door. You could see he’d rather lock it, but the magnetic lock could be opened by anyone with the Magenta card anyway.

“Yet? Do you know about something I don’t?” You tilted your head to the side, crossing your legs as you sat on the bed, encouraging him to sit down as well. He hesitated, but then came closer, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“Not much, but… Rika may soon find out you haven’t drunk the elixir. Ray won’t be able to hide it from her too long… He’s too loyal for that…” he sighed.

“So… we need to figure out a way to get me out of her as soon as possible.” It was nothing new for you now.

“But you need to be healthy first… I heard Ray brought you something. I see you haven’t taken it yet” he glanced at the bottle and you looked at it too, frowning slightly.

“He literally just was here to bring it. But… I was wondering, if…”

“If he didn’t lie to you?”

_Exactly_.

How could you even trust him after all he’s done…

“I don’t think that’s the case. Ray cares about you, no matter how it may look like.”

Of course he does… He brought you here and locked like a princess in the tower, unable to even leave this particular floor.

But it didn’t matter. You didn’t know what to think of Ray, but so far, V has never failed you.

“I’ll take it now, then.” You reached for the bottle. V’s eyes never left yours as you, a bit hesitantly, opened the bottle. “Should I drink… all of this? Maybe half would be enough” you mumbled, but he didn’t answer.

You sighed. Your fever only got worse in the meanwhile. Of course it’d be the best to just get over it. It wasn’t really likely for it to be _poisonous_. You shook your head and drank the whole liquid on one go, for this short moment deciding to not think of possible consequences.

“Do you want to be alone now?”

V’s voice was unsure as always, as he wondered whether or not it’d make you uncomfortable.

“No, I’d rather… Just in case something happens” you mumbled quickly, feeling the drowsiness take over your body and you laid down, curling up among the sheets.

Your stomach grumbled and for a brief moment, the headache disappeared, along with all other pain you’d feel at that moment. Or no… everything disappeared. All the emotions and sensations, for the few seconds, everything just disappeared, leaving you completely ridden of your feelings, of your personality.

And just as you felt like you’re about to pass out, your body started to itch.

And then – what you weren’t aware of in how dizzy you became – your body started to shrink, to the point of it being of the size of a small doll, not more than ten centimeters tall.

Your own confusion was so huge you didn’t even see the terrified expression on V’s face, who literally just saw you shrinking down to such a form.

Everything around you was giant and you honestly wondered if it was the elixir causing some hallucinations. It was until V’s voice brought you back to reality.

“…MC?”

You surely didn’t feel drowsy anymore and you glanced up, suddenly realizing that your clothes stayed in their natural size, and your vulnerable, goddamn Thumbelina form was completely naked.

You reached, covering yourself with the collar or your shirt. Collar alone was enough to cover you whole and you stared up at the other.

“…What’s… this supposed to mean?” you muttered, panicking. The returning fever was nowhere close to the actual problem you had at the moment.

But V didn’t look like he was able to give you the answer and he was completely speechless, for a long while just staring down.

When he finally retreated, he started stuttering, not really knowing what’s the right thing to say… nor how should he even react in general.

“I don’t… think that’s how this medicine should work like” you said, wrapping arms around yourself. It was uncomfortable, and everything around you was so big you were genuinely scared of being crushed by anything. You were even more vulnerable than you’d usually be at this place.

“It’s surely not… W-wait” he reached the bottle now, reading the label. There were only numbers on it and he frowned. “…Oh.”

“What? What does it say?”

“I think I know what’s the medicine Ray was going to give you… They all have numbers, you see, the sleeping medicine’s number is 1287…” He sighed. “This one is 7281… One and seven are so similar he may have confused them… I don’t know what this mixture is. I’ll have to go to the health department to check that…”

“W-wait, don’t leave me here” you panicked. If anyone was to enter and see you like this, you’d either give them a heart attack, get stepped on or even kidnapped – it’s not like you’d be able to protect yourself in any way, except for hiding in somewhere. But what if there were mice?! With your height, they’d be as dangerous as a huge dog would be normally. Or rats?! Even worse!

“I-I don’t think it’s a good idea to carry you around” he admitted. “Something may happen to you…”

“I’m not staying here!” you protested.

“But if someone sees you-”

“Then we’ll have to make sure no one does.” You crossed your arms, determined to push your point through.

You knew that eventually, he’d agree. And so he did.

He made you wait here for the maximum of a few minutes when he went into another room. When he came back, he had a small dress by himself – still too big for your size, but it was already good enough for you to wear. Even if it was awfully uncomfortable with the sews  going in the way.

He explained that he saw another believer’s collection of dolls and _borrowed_ it, as most of the believers had their prayers now.

Smart of him, you had to admit.

You felt a bit more relieved in actual clothes on yourself, even though it didn’t fix the general problem of your size.

“MC…” You glanced up, still fixing the silky material as he folded your usual clothes and put them on the chair. “Once we find out what happened to you, we will need to find a way to change you back, but… If you’re okay with it, this may be the only way to get you out of here. No one will notice you” he said slowly. “Would you be okay with that…?”

“If it really is our best option, I don’t mind. Just make sure I get back to normal once it’s over” you sighed and he nodded. Placing his hand on the bed, you clumsily climbed onto it, letting him set you on his shoulder. You sat down, clutching onto his hair to not lose balance.

He carefully stood up, slowly going to the door.

“Hold me tightly, okay? I don’t know if I’ll be able to catch you if you fall. So please, be careful” he said.

You only leaned against his neck.

“Sure… I’ll try.”

From your voice, he figured you were feeling drowsy again. But there was nothing he could do anymore, except for trying to walk as peacefully as possible, only to not accidentally shake you off.

And it turned out to not be that difficult. You almost fell asleep, but his shoulder was wide enough for you to not even feel the danger. His soft smell was more intense from this distance, and it made you only more sleepy. As you passed the Magenta’s corridors, there was nothing bothering you.

Until you heard the steps and V turned around, alarmed.

You were in a narrow corridor, with no place to hide. And the steps were getting closer, you were sure that any moment someone could appear from behind the corner.

Too close. Too dangerous. The light was so bright you were sure that even if he hid you among his clothes, it’d still be a problem. If anyone was to push him, or bump into him, they could accidentally even break your spine.

The world was too dangerous for you now and you two grew painfully aware of the fact, that going any further was even more of a risk. And if you were to ever get out of the place, you surely wouldn’t be able to do that without being seen or even someone going through all of his pockets, to make sure he doesn’t carry anything dangerous. You just _wouldn’t_ go unnoticed.

“MC…”

The steps were even closer and he had no time to even find a way out of this. The next turn in the corridor was too far for the two of you to reach it before someone noticed you first. And what if there was someone there too?

“Do you trust me?”

You did. More than anyone, in that matter. You nodded, when he took you in his hands, carrying gently.

“I’m sorry… Try to relax” he said.

And before you were able to react, you were place on his tongue, and he gently pushed you down, making you squirm in panic at how unexpected it was. The warm breath surrounded you and you felt yourself slip down to his throat, where his fingers didn’t reach anymore.

The whole body shook around you and in that moment you knew that your body is too big for him to be able to swallow it without a problem. You suddenly panicked that you’d get stuck in his throat and make him choke, so you straightened yourself, letting your body slip down, till the space around you became more loose and you suddenly fell, landing on something soft. There was darkness around you, and your body was covered in V’s saliva, which wasn’t as uncomfortable as you thought you’d be. The space around you was soft and when you laid down, panting, with the warmth surrounding you, you felt at ease, thinking that it was the only place that you _actually_ wouldn’t be noticed at by anyone.

After the first panic impulse finally died down, you finally felt safe and cozy, and curled up in the corner of V’s inner flesh, where you felt the most comfortable. Trying not to think about how will it be possible to get back out of here, you just laid there motionlessly, listening to the sounds from outside the body.

Everything was muffled and you didn’t hear the steps at first. But once they appeared, you heard the voices.

“Are you okay, believer?”

“I-I am…” V’s voice sounded a bit weak. It must have been uncomfortable to swallow something so big. And you didn’t know if it wouldn’t hurt him now that you were there. You probably damaged the sensitive walls of his throat while trying to push yourself through, and you couldn’t help but feel sorry about it.

“I think you should take more elixir. You don’t look well these days” the voice said, but the steps instantly started to recede and you sighed with relief. You felt the space around you shake a bit when – as you assumed – V started moving forward. You heard a door being opened and then closed behind him. V finally stood still, sighing with relief.

“Can you… hear me?” he asked. His voice was quiet, but you heard him well.

“Yeah… And can you?”

“Yes. I-I’m sorry…” he started and from the way his voice wavered you thought that he may be close to breaking down.

“N-no no, don’t be!” you said right away. “It really was the only option we had… I-it’s just that- U-um…” You shifted a bit. “I-I panicked a bit that you’d want to like… y-you know… I-I mean you technically _did_ eat me, b-but I panicked that you’d want to- you know- I-it’s unbelievably stupid that I even thought about it. B-but it was unexpected. I-it’s okay now. D-don’t be sorry. It’s… better this way.”

He sighed and you felt the space around you clench. You let out a quiet whimper when you were pushed into a different position. He must have sat down, and his stomach’s shape changed as well, squishing you in it. But the flesh was soft. You couldn’t move, but it didn’t crush you.

“U-um, sorry, are you okay…?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry” you replied right away.

“It must be a bit…”

“Could be worse” you couldn’t help but chuckle. “We should go, though. Are you okay? Normally, I’d recommend you to drink some water, but I think it’s not the best idea as for now…”

He laughed, too and the space around you vibrated. You leaned down, relaxing a bit. It wasn’t bad like this. In warmth. He was protecting you now, wasn’t he?

“We should hurry and find out how to turn me back. Or when the effect wears off. I wouldn’t want to get back to natural shape while here… It may be a bit… you know, dangerous” you muttered. Now that you thought about it, if you were to grow back, there would be nothing you would be able to do to stop V’s entrails from bursting… And he wouldn’t be able to survive this. You couldn’t let that happen.

“You’re right… Let’s go.”

He stood up, once more making his muscled shift. You were almost pushed into his duodenum, and you quickly climbed back, setting at a nicer place.

You closed your eyes, relaxing a bit. No matter how long the travel would be, there was nothing you could do, except for being as peaceful as possible, to not cause V any more discomfort than he probably already was experiencing.

It took a few minutes, and every time you heard someone else’s steps, you were worried of something bad happening. But nothing did. No one talked to V ever again, and when you heard another door open in front of him, you heard him sigh in relief.

“Where are we?” you asked quietly, unsure if you can speak loudly – you didn’t know if there wasn’t anyone in the room as well.

But the man replied normally.

“In the health department information storage. They’ve got all the codes. Give me a moment. I need to find the specifics on the one you took. I’ll use the computer database” he explained to you. Soon later, he sat down again and you heard the sound of typing. Except for it, there was a complete silence around you. But the warmth started getting unbearable and your fever only went up after all this time.

You didn’t feel like staying here would do any good to your organism. And you started getting drowsy. You just feared that if you fell asleep, V would panic at your lack of response. And what if you’d grow back if you lost attention? Too risky.

“Got something?” you finally asked.

“Yes, hmm… Number 7281. They discovered this elixir by accident and let a few willing people use it on themselves, to check the symptoms… There’s nothing that may speed up the process of growing up, but statistically, it takes them around three hours to grow back.

“So how long do we have?”

“No more than two hours to get out of here…”

“Let’s hurry” you said, feeling nervous again. If it was a _statistically_ three hours, it meant the difference could differ depending on the person. And it meant that at any point, you could start growing back. _It would be a problem._

You didn’t see it, but V nodded, turning off the programs and leaving the room as it was before. 

“Do you have any plan on how to get out of here?” you asked.

“It won’t be a problem. They let believers like me leave the Magenta as they please, because they always come back. They assume it’d be impossible for them to get through the forest, but I have a car parked a few miles from here. It’ll take some time to get there, but we’ll be able to do that without a problem. The only thing is, that I have to go back to take your clothes. I’ll hide them under the robe, so no one will notice… Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless someone’s already seen you gone from your room…”

You held your breath. If there was any chance that Ray or any other believer was there to check on you, it’d be a trouble. V would be the most suspicious if he tried to get into that room.

“Can’t we take clothes from someone else?”

“I don’t think so, at this hour everyone will be in their rooms. They just finished the prayers. Even the one I took the dress from is probably back there by now…”

You sighed.

“W-we’ll think of something later. It’s not the most important now.”

“I-I will lend you my blanket, i-it’s in the car… Or my robe.”

“Good enough” you chuckled.

And so you went. With the clear plan on your minds.

There was nothing complicated in it. V was in hurry, which resulted in his stomach shifting more than you’d like to. But it wasn’t something you wouldn’t be able to bear with. Right now, he was risking the most. You could deal with this inconvenience. And you were grateful, more than ever.

What you couldn’t see, he went into the garden and went through it, leaving through the back gate. Once you found yourselves in the forest, he went around hundred meters and carefully sat down on the ground.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine” you mumbled. He must have heard your voice getting weaker.

“I need to get you out of here now. I will carry you till you’re back to your normal shape, but travelling like this is not safe for either of us” he said softly. You felt something press against you. Did he place his hand on his stomach? It felt nice. You smiled, placing your own hand on the inner wall.

It lasted only a brief moment before you retreated, realizing that you had something more important to think of now.

“How do we, um… How do we do that?” you asked, rubbing your eyelids to wake yourself up.

“I could… I could lie down and let you climb out. Or I can swallow a thread. You’d hold onto it and I’ll pull you back out… But it may feel quite… inconvenient…” Being pushed through his throat again…? More than about yourself, you were worried that he’d start to choke and lose his strength, unable to pull you up. But then you’d be always able to try to climb out. Unlike the slippery walls of his stomach, it should be easier to clutch onto the nape of his tongue. _It would work. It had to work._

“Do you have a thread for this?” you asked.

“I always try to have a piece of twine by myself. I’ll tie a bead on its end to make it easier for you to hold onto. Let me know when you got it, okay?”

He was surprisingly eager to do such things. You thought that if you were to do the same, you’d feel disgusted with the thought of swallowing a twine. It was inconvenient enough as it was, but the feeling of something long and thin going down your throat was incredibly unpleasant, and that much you were aware of after accidentally swallowing your own hair once. But hair was thinner. Swallowing a _twine_ could be compared to a torture method.

But he was willing to sacrifice himself, if it meant confirming your safety.

You wondered if you’d ever be able to be so devoted to someone, too.

You heard the soft gagging noise. You didn’t see the twine, so you had to get up and blindly reach for it, till your hand met the wooden bead. It was small, but right now it was of the size of your fist. You made sure it was tied well and wrapped the twine around yourself, holding onto it with the both of your hands.

“You can… pull” you said, a bit nervously.

The twine pulled you up and you tried to relax, to not get stuck in his throat again. At the same time you were scared of losing the hold on the twine and having to repeat the whole process. You held your breath, knowing that in the tight throat, you wouldn’t be able to catch much air anyway. You closed your eyes, feeling the tightness wrap around you, and you almost panicked again, ensured that you’d get stuck once more, and that you wouldn’t be able to either get out or go back down. Or that you’d start growing at the same time.

Finally, the space around you changed from vertical to horizontal, and you felt yourself land on the soft tongue. You sighed with relief, glancing at the light that radiated from between V’s teeth. You weakly reached, placing one hand on his lower lip.

He didn’t speak, unable to with you in his mouth. But the slight trembling of his lips made you realize just how nervous he was.

“I-I’m okay” you said, knowing that’s exactly what he needs to know now.

He tilted his head down, letting you slip down and into his hands, which caught you gently. The chill air filled your lungs, the cold breeze brushing away the consuming fever.

_You opened your eyes._

“Princess? Did you sleep well?”

You glanced up at the ceiling of your pastel room. The light surrounded you, quite different from what you expected. You felt the dried sweat on your forehead and a mighty need to get a shower.

A man in magenta suit stood next to your bed. He just opened the window, letting the fresh air in. You inhaled, enjoying this freshness.

“You look way better now” he said. “Did the medicine help?” he smiled, clearly fond of how your state got better through the night.

Because it was a morning now.

You sighed deeply, rubbing your eyelids.

“I think I’m not ill anymore. I’m good” you announced, smiling back.

“I’m glad then. I need to go back to work, but text me if you need anything.”

After he left, you stared at the door for a short while, taking your time to proceed how much of what happened was a dream.

_The thought of being imprisoned in this room again was intoxicating._

And yet, you knew that quite soon, you’d be able to safely get out of here.

Let’s say, it was a _gut feeling._

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go. Hope you're not traumatized or something.
> 
> You can also find this FF on my tumblr: http://yandereshit.tumblr.com/post/173829988344/v-x-reader-for-your-safety 
> 
> and it'd be nice if you reblogged it if you have such possibility (helps a bunch)
> 
> but if you don't, it'd be also nice if you left a comment here
> 
> unless you're too traumatized to do that
> 
> I'M SORRY


End file.
